


Plucked Heartstrings

by keloidal (Filomena)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Years, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Summer, Tsukishima is Smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filomena/pseuds/keloidal
Summary: “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pleads, and the nickname mollifies Tsukishima considerably, “could you buy me Garigari-kun? Pretty please?”There’s no need for Yamaguchi to plead. Tsukishima has counted his change twice already, and he has enough money to buy at least four Garigari-kun.Three of which he plans to give to Yamaguchi, and one of which he’ll eat himself.“Fine.” He rolls his eyes, hoping he looks as disgruntled as possible. It’s hard to do when Yamaguchi is making puppy eyes at him. “I’ll buy us Garigari-kun.”Yamaguchi beams. Something jolts in Tsukishima’s chest, spreading to his collarbones and warming his cheeks.“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirps.Tsukishima realizes something odd: whenever Yamaguchi smiles, he gets a pulling feeling in his gut.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Plucked Heartstrings

Yamaguchi exhales from his mouth. His bangs flop unceremoniously, bogged down from the excessive heat and humidity. 

“We should buy Garigari-kun,” he says. He sounds bone tired. “It’s boiling.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “Do you even have any money?” He remembers the last place he went to Yamaguchi with - some raffle for Shimada Mart, where Yamaguchi bought at least thirty bromides. 

“You spent everything on the bromides, remember?” he chides, smirking at the memory. 

Yamaguchi sighs. A piece of hair lands on the bridge of his nose. “Yeah,” he replies, sounding defensive. “I did. You don’t have to remind me.” 

“I don’t know.” Tsukishima hoists up his bag. His grip is sweaty, and his hand almost slips on the fabric of the handle. “It was pretty significant, so I think I have to.” 

“Thirty bromides,” Yamaguchi complains, “and at least half of them were Tanaka.” He looks furtively over his shoulder. “No offense to Tanaka, but I don’t want fifteen pictures of him.”

Tsukishima nods sagely. Despite wanting to make fun of Yamaguchi’s plight, winning fifteen bromides of Tanaka deserves some sympathy. 

“At least Saeko bought them all.” He shoves his hand into his pants pocket(a bad idea, because somehow, it’s even hotter in there), counting all the change.

Yamaguchi perks up. “You don’t happen to have-” he says, his voice teetering on the edge of hopefulness.

There’s an open grin on his face. Oddly enough, it causes Tsukishima to grip the change tighter. 

“I do,” Tsukishima cuts off, making sure to sound taunting. He ignores the weird twinge in his gut.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pleads, and the nickname mollifies Tsukishima considerably, “could you buy me Garigari-kun? Pretty please?” 

There’s no need for Yamaguchi to plead. Tsukishima has counted the change twice already, and he has enough money to buy at least four Garigari-kun.

Three of which he plans to give to Yamaguchi, and one of which he’ll eat himself.

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes, hoping he looks as disgruntled as possible. It’s hard to do when Yamaguchi is making puppy eyes at him. “I’ll buy us Garigari-kun.”

Yamaguchi beams. Something jolts in Tsukishima’s chest, spreading to his collarbones and warming his cheeks.

“Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chirps. 

* * *

The idiots have tagged along. Hinata and Kageyama, that is, and they’re bickering about something inane in the background.

“Did you really have to invite them?” Tsukishima gripes. He doesn’t bother quieting his voice.

Yamaguchi shrugs. “They looked like they were hot.” He walks lightly, arms swinging by his sides. “Plus, they raced today, and I felt bad for them.” 

Tsukishima scoffs. “Felt bad for them?” he repeats disbelievingly. “It’s their fault they decided to run in hot weather. They’re asking for a heatstroke.”

An impish grin comes over Yamaguchi’s face. He turns his head nonchalantly, pretending to observe the storefronts they pass.

It’s a grin that means he’ll joke about something, and judging from the way he hides his face, it’s going to be a mean one.

“They don’t know any better,” he simply answers, and the grin on his face turns into a smirk. “Also, we need them on the team.” 

Tsukishima raises his eyebrows. “So you’ll keep them alive with Garigari-kun?” he asks. He holds off the laugh growing in his voice. 

“I don’t have much money, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says sagely. His face is contorted into seriousness, and it makes Tsukishima bite off a large grin. “I spent it all on bromides, remember?”

“And you’re using my money,” Tsukishima adds on, but his voice is devoid of annoyance.

 _“And_ I’m using your money.” Yamaguchi kicks at rock. His lips are pink from how much he presses them together. “So I’m going into debt for them.”

Tsukishima lets half of his mouth curl into a smirk. “I charge high interest rates, too.”

Yamaguchi turns his head to him in mock fear. “Will I have to sell my house to pay off my debt?” he asks, barely holding off a splutter of laughter. 

“Two houses,” Tsukishima responds.

“But I don’t have two houses.” 

“Then buy two houses, and then pay me.”

Hinata’s head pokes between them. “We’re here!” he exclaims, pointing at Sakanoshita’s storefront. “Finally!”

Tsukishima recoils visibly. Hinata pays him no mind, looking between Yamaguchi and him excitedly. 

“Do you have any concept of personal space?” Tsukishima drawls, moving closer to Yamaguchi.

“Quit pushing me around, dumbass!” Kageyama snaps at Hinata, his head poking between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi clears his throat. “Tsukki has the money,” he says, and Kageyama and Hinata immediately quieten. “So he’ll go first.” 

Tsukishima sighs. He wanted to buy Yamaguchi his Garigari-kun first, and then his own.

Kageyama and Hinata look at him. They seem oddly subdued.

“Go ahead, Tsukishima,” Hinata says, pointing his palm into the direction of the store.

“Yeah,” Kageyama adds, rather uselessly.

Yamaguchi’s power over them is impressive. Tsukishima smirks, walking past them to open the door.

“D’you think they have salmon roe Garigari-kun at Sakanoshita?” he asks Yamaguchi, holding the door open.

“Aren’t those discontinued?” Hinata asks. “Wait,” he says, “don’t buy salmon roe Garigari-kun, that’s just-” 

“Salmon roe tastes like shit,” Kageyama interrupts roughly. “Is there actually a Garigari-kun flavour for it?”

Hinata’s eyes widen in excitement. “There is!” he says, turning his head to face Kageyama. “I heard there was this flavour for-”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, over Hinata’s excited rambling about gross Garigari-kun flavours. His back is starting to hurt from holding the door open. “Help me choose Garigari-kun flavours.”

Yamaguchi grins. The pulling feeling in Tsukishima’s gut returns, and he looks pointedly inside the store to hide his expression.

“Sure, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cheerily replies, trailing after him.

“Why does he get to go?” Kageyama mumbles in the background. 

“Oh, I know!” Hinata replies. “It’s because-” 

The door slams shut, cutting off the rest of Hinata’s reply.

Tsukishima stops himself from ruminating on their conversation. It’s probably dumb, anyways, and the cool air that hits his face matters far more.

“Man,” Yamaguchi sighs, stretching his arms out. “I missed air conditioning.” 

Tsukishima lets himself sigh in kind. “Me too,” he agrees, stretching out his forearm. He zeroes in on the cooler in front of the cash register. His change jingles in his pocket.

“The Garigari-kun, Yamaguchi,” he reminds Yamaguchi. He’s never wanted to eat Garigari-kun so badly.

“I almost forgot!” Yamaguchi exclaims, and runs over to the freezer. He looks down at it, his hair hanging over his face. 

“They don’t have salmon roe,” he says, after examining all the flavours. He almost sounds disappointed.

“Did you want them to?” Tsukishima asks, joining Yamaguchi to look at the contents of the freezer. 

Yamaguchi’s mouth curves into a little grin. “Imagine if we bought four salmon roe Garigari-kun.” 

Tsukishima allows himself to laugh. “They would eat them out of spite.”

“I’m not complaining,” Yamaguchi says, tapping the glass. 

“Four soda Garigari-kun?” Tsukishima asks. Soda is the safest flavour to buy. Also, he’s craving the feeling of biting into a popsicle, and doesn’t care what flavour it is. 

“Four soda Garigari-kun,” Yamaguchi confirms. He pulls open the freezer, letting out a relieved sigh at the cooled air. 

“It’s so nice and cold.” He hangs his head over the freezer, closing his eyes. 

Tsukishima picks out the Garigari-kun while Yamaguchi stays there. Their shoulders bump together as he grabs four soda Garigari-kun in one hand, and their elbows jostle as he pulls the freezer shut.

“Sorry,” he says, watching Yamaguchi open one eye. “I didn’t want your sweat to drop on the Garigari-kun.” 

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes. “I’m not sweaty,” he defends, “because the freezer cooled me down.” He straightens his back, brushing off his palms. “And there’s a wrapper on them, anyway.” 

Tsukishima feels the Garigari-kun soften in his hand. “Still gross, Yamaguchi.” He adjusts his grip so he’s holding them by the ends of their wrappers. “And these are going to melt, so hurry up.” 

“Why should I hurry up?” Yamaguchi pouts. “You’re the one who has the money.” 

Placing the Garigari-kun into his hands, Tsukishima takes out his change. “You’re right,” he says smugly, watching Yamaguchi scramble to hold the popsicles properly.

Yamaguchi holds the popsicles by the ends of their wrappers. They swing in his grasp. “You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “It was to make a point.”

“Your point is melted Garigari-kun?” Yamaguchi needles. Dark liquid is starting to pool inside the popsicle wrappers, so he rushes to the front. 

Tsukishima smirks. “Yeah.” He follows after Yamaguchi, placing his change on the counter.

Ukai looks up from his copy of Shonen Jump. He nods in greeting. “Is that all?” he asks, eyes going to the four rapidly melting Garigari-kun.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answers. He really doesn’t want to eat half melted Garigari-kun. “It’s the exact change,” he adds on, pointing at the change on the counter. He pushes it towards Ukai.

Ukai simply nods, puts the change in the cash register, and goes back to reading his Shonen Jump.

“You think they’ll mind if it’s melted?” Yamaguchi asks, swiping the four Garigari-kun with his hand. 

Tsukishima takes one of them out of Yamaguchi’s hand, brushing against his warm skin. “They shouldn’t,” he says, ripping the plastic package open. When they reach the door, he opens it with his free hand.

Hot air blasts his face. He winces, prying the popsicle stick out of its sticky prison, and holds it in front of Yamaguchi’s face.

“Here,” he says, prodding it towards Yamaguchi. “Take this one.”

“About time,” Hinata gripes, his red hair poking into Tsukishima’s line of sight. “You took forever. Me and Kageyama nearly melted.”

His eyes widen when he sees the image in front of him. 

“Is that what you were talking about?” Kageyama unhelpfully interjects. “The reason-” 

“Uh,” Yamaguchi stutters, plucking the popsicle out of Tsukishima’s hand. He shoves the other three in front of everyone’s faces. “You guys should eat these before they melt.” 

“Garigari-kun!” Hinata exclaims, snatching it out of Yamaguchi’s hand.

Kageyama takes a Garigari-kun out of Yamaguchi’s hand just as quickly. “Thanks, Yamaguchi,” he says gruffly. His face is focused, but he doesn’t look mad or perturbed. Tsukishima thinks he sees gratitude in the way his brow furrows.

“You should thank Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi says, primly handing Tsukishima his Garigari-kun. “He bought us all Garigari-kun.” 

Hinata bites into his Garigari-kun loudly. “Thanks, Tsukishima,” he says, a somewhat begrudging look in his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama adds on. His face has the same expression as Hinata’s. “Thanks.”

Yamaguchi grins. A drop of melted Garigari-kun runs down his pointer finger, but he pays it no mind. 

“Thanks, Tsukki!” he says.

Tsukishima feels his heart jolt, and then it’s accompanied by that strange pulling feeling in his gut. 

“No problem,” he responds, his Garigari-kun half melted in his hands, the bickering of Hinata and Kageyama a faint noise in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one was short and sweet. it was really easy to write for some reason. let's hope it stays that way for the rest of the prompts lmao. 
> 
> ty for reading this far! [here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/burningutica) and [here's my tumblr](https://phyllomena.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu. have a great day/night.


End file.
